Distraction
by DrarrySinful
Summary: Harry and Draco have always been aware of eachother, but what happens when they both start to wonder why. Oneshot. Drarry.


**Distraction**

A/N: This is the prize fic for Nekonomajo, the first place winner of my Tumblr fic giveaway!

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Draco, or the Wizarding World, I just borrowed them.

* * *

"Draco... Hey, Draco..."

Pansy was waving her hand in front of Draco's face and his head snapped back to look at her, tearing his eyes away from a certain Gryffindor that had just walked into the Great Hall.

"Oh! What do you want Pansy?"

Pansy raised a brow at him, "You were saying something? Before Potter came in."

Draco gave Pansy an incredulous look, "No! I was done talking. It had nothing to do with Potter!"

Pansy, who looked wholly unconvinced, gave a slow nod and then turned to have a whispered conversation with Millicent. Draco, ignoring the giggles issuing from Pansy, found his eyes wandering back to see what Potter was up to.

It didn't take long for him to get lost in thought, frowning down at his half eaten food. He shook his head with a grumble and went back to actually eating his breakfast. What was it about Potter lately that had captured his attention so completely? They had always seemed to be aware of each other, but lately Draco had been noticing Potter more and more, and thought that Potter was doing the same. In fact, the other day when Draco had passed Potter in the corridor, he had turned back to see Potter make eye contact with him, before promptly slamming into a wall. This had elicited quite a laugh from Draco's friends and he had joined for appearances, but now that he thought about it, he had only relaxed after seeing Potter tell his friends that he was okay.

His frown grew even deeper at that thought.

"Draco!"

Draco snapped his head up to look at Pansy again. Pansy huffed and gestured to the now empty Great Hall, "Merlin Draco! What is up with you lately? You're lucky I like you so much, as now we're both late! Stop spacing out so much!"

First class of the day was Transfiguration with, of course, the Gryffindors. By the time Draco got to class, the only available seat was behind Potter, of all people. Potter stiffened when Draco sat down, keeping his head straight, but Draco kept staring at the back of his head, really not absorbing anything Professor McGonagall was saying.

Draco frowned at the back of Potter's head, now feeling a bit put out that he hadn't even turned a little to glare at Draco out of the corner of his eye.

So he did what any mature young adult would do.

He kicked the back of Potter's seat.

When Potter merely jumped a bit and tightened his grip on his quill, Draco did it again.

And again.

And again.

And...

Harry stood so quickly and whipped around, Draco barely had time to stop mid-kick and put his foot back under his desk before it got stomped on or something.

"Would you bloody cut it out!?" Potter all but growled at him

Draco schooled his features into his proper Malfoy smirk, "Stop what Potter, I was just listening to the Professor."

Potter's eyes narrowed, "Kicking my chair you bloody Ferret."

Draco hadn't been expecting that old insult and his eyes narrowed as well and he stood, looking down at Potter with his superior height, "Care to prove it, Scarhead?" He snarled.

There was the sound of a throat being cleared from behind Potter, and they both looked over at a livid Professor McGonagall, "If you boys are quite done disrupting my class," she gave them both a look that said this was not a question, "You will both sit down and pay attention," slowly they both sat down, "Ten points from both of you and detention tonight after dinner. You will meet me in here after you eat," they both gave a nod and McGonagall gave them both a piercing stare before returning to her lesson.

* * *

Harry grumbled as he walked through the corridors with Hermione and Ron later that day. He had been trying so hard not to notice Malfoy's presence behind him while in Defense class, even with the feeling of eyes on the back of his head. He was still a bit sore about walking into a wall because of Malfoy.

He paused. No, not because of Malfoy, right? There was a much better explanation than being distracted by Malfoy. He frowned in thought, not registering Ron and Hermione's simultaneous "Look out Harry!" before he promptly walked into another wall.

Because he was thinking of Malfoy.

Damn him.

He got up, mumbling that he was fine before walking with them to the Great Hall for lunch. As usual his eyes immediately scanned the room for Malfoy as he sat down. It didn't take but a moment for Harry's eyes to find that gleaming blonde hair. As he started to eat, he watched Malfoy doing the same, eyes scanning over the elegant way he picked up his fork, his proper posture, his pale skin, pointed features, and his bright silvery grey eyes. He froze when he looked into those eyes from across the hall, coming back into reality when he realized what it meant that he was looking at Malfoy's eyes.

He was staring at Malfoy.

And Malfoy was staring at him.

"Harry!"

Harry jolted and nearly dropped his pumpkin juice that he was about to take a drink from, his eyes tearing away from those bright grey ones to look at Hemione.

"What are you doing?" She scolded, "Didn't you see? Romilda Vane just dropped something in your pumpkin juice!"

Harry dropped his drink automatically, which then splashed all over his pants. His cheeks stained a faint red color and he looked over at the disappointed look on Romilda's face and then to the slightly amused look on Draco's before standing and storming out of the Great Hall to change before his next class.

He wound up being a little bit late to his next class, but he didn't care because it was History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs, and Professor Binns didn't even look up from his lecture when he walked in. What he did care about though, was the new pile of folded up notes on his desk, that, instead of getting rid of, Ron was snickering about in the seat next to him. Harry sighed and sat down, opening the first one.

'I LOVE YOU HARRY POTTER! I-'

He closed it with a grumble and started to open a few more.

'I LOVE YOU HARRY-'

'I LOVE-'

'I L-'

Glaring now, Harry promptly incinerated all of the letters on his desk, looking around pointedly at any disappointed face in the room and elbowing Ron in the ribs for laughing before they were both smacked over the back of the head by Hermione for disrupting the class.

The rest of Harry's classes went much in the same way, he'd come to class to a pile of letters on his desk, open a few of them to make sure that they weren't love letters, and then incinerate them when he confirmed that they were.

When he finally sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner, he was in a very bad mood, and Ron snickering next to him and Hermione giving him sympathetic looks every couple of minutes was not helping at all.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry slammed his head against the table as he was once again swarmed by a bunch of girls from all the houses, questioning him why he didn't read their letter, trying to give him their letters in person, trying to offer him sweets (probably laced with love potion) and a couple of them were even fighting over his pumpkin juice.

Harry glared at all the girls and then his pumpkin juice exploded on the girls that were fighting over it just as he yelled out, "For Merlin's sake! I'm bloody gay alright? Leave me alone!"

* * *

"I'm bloody gay!"

Draco's eyebrows shot way into his hairline as he heard Gryffindor's golden boy yell out those words. In the silence that followed, he felt a warm glow of hope filling his chest.

He gagged as his rational mind caught up with whatever crazy hex he was obviously just hit with. Hope? Why in the bloody hell would he feel HOPE over what Potter had just yelled. Hope for new teasing material, maybe? That didn't feel right.

Draco shot a glare in Potter's direction. Stupid bloody Gryffindor making him think odd things that no proper Malfoy would consider. He was a Pureblood heir, promised to a daughter of another Pureblood family from birth. And he most certainly definitely without a doubt was absolutely not gay for Harry Potter. Or anyone. But especially not Harry Potter.

Draco watched Potter get up and storm out of the Great Hall with the eyes of all the disappointed or horror-struck girls following him out. With a stab of envy, he noticed a few hopeful eyes of a couple boys as well. No, not envy. Some other strong emotion beyond annoyance. He frowned again and stood, figuring he had better make his way to Detention, lest he encounter an even more furious McGonagal.

He trudged to McGonagal's office, fighting to turn his frown into his Malfoy Mask, while still confused about the way he felt after Potter's outburst but not wanting the git to see it on his face. He was finally able to school his features back to his mask just as he opened the door to his detention with Potter.

* * *

The tension in the air was palpable, as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sat grading essays for McGonagal's other classes. She had forced them to sit next to each other, claiming that they needed to work out their differences and learn to act like proper gentlemen. They were now sitting silently, trying to concentrate on marking Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw papers and not on each other.

For a moment, Draco looked over at Harry who was sucking on the tip of his quill as he compared the essay to McGonagal's notes. Draco's mask broke for a moment as his cheeks turned a light pink, then he shook himself out of it and his mask returned.

Noticing the movement out of the corner of his eye, Harry glanced Draco's way only to see the blonde tapping his long elegant fingers rhythmically against the top of the desk. The only betrayal of concentration on his Malfoy Mask being his eyebrows knitted together a bit closer than usual. The tips of Harry's ears went a light red when he realized that he had been looking close enough to notice the difference in Draco's face.

Before Harry could look back at his paper, Draco's head turned and their eyes met.

Both of them jolted and blushed a deeper shade of red, frozen staring at each other. "Um..." Harry started, while at the same time Draco said, "I..."

Speaking at the same time startled both of them out of their stupor and they both quickly looked back down at their papers. Neither of them looked back up until they were finished, besides peeking out of the corner of their eyes at each other every couple of minutes.

Neither of them missed a beat when McGonagal released them for the night, and rushed back to their respective common rooms.

* * *

'He was staring at me! Why was he staring at me? Why was I staring at him?!' Was Harry's repeated thoughts as he sped up to Gryffindor tower. He mumbled the password to the Fat Lady and rushed through the common room to his bedroom, ignoring Ron and Hermione calling his name. Honestly he hardly even heard them, too caught up with his thoughts.

He flopped into bed, laying for only a moment before he bolted upright and attacked his pillow, punching it and trying to picture hitting Malfoy's face.

"Why. Can't. I. Picture. You?" He demanded of his pillow, punching between words. Suddenly he was able to picture Malfoy's face in his pillow and his hand froze mid-punch, he stared at his pillow for a moment before grabbing it and launching it off the bed with a frustrated shout. He flopped face first and limp-limbed back down on his bed, groaning with frustration into his mattress.

"Harry...?" Ron said meekly, standing in the doorway, "Mate?"

Harry didn't move, just mumbled something incoherent that sounded a bit like "What" against his mattress.

"Is there a reason for beating up your pillow and then throwing it at me?" Ron asked, his eyebrows almost touching his hairline.

Turning his head just enough to uncover his mouth and look at Ron with one eye, Harry responded, "It wasn't comfortable enough for me."

Ron just nodded slowly and tossed Harry's pillow closer to his bed so he could retrieve it later, retreating from his crazy friend to his own bed and closing the curtains. Once Ron was in bed, Harry grabbed his pillow and lay down on it with his own hangings closed, but it was a long while before he was able to sleep.

* * *

The next afternoon, Draco was sitting in potions with the Gryffindors, blessedly on the other side of the classroom from Potter. He told himself that it was because he never wanted to be that close to the brunette ever again, but still his eyes continued to wander over to Potter.

He was doing it again.

Sucking on the tip of his quill while looking at the instructions for the potion they were supposed to be making.

Draco jolted when he realized he was about to toss his shrivelfig into his cauldron without skinning it first. He forced himself to concentrate with a violent shake of his head, skinning the shrivelfig and putting it into his caldron. As he started stirring, his mind started to wander again, as did his eyes.

Potter was now slicing his caterpillar with a frown of concentration and his brows knit together. The blade was shaking as he tried to make sure every slice was the same size. Draco had to smirk as he watched, Potter was so cute when he attempted potions.

At that thought, Draco blinked and dropped his caterpillar, whole, into his cauldron.

Which then exploded.

By the time he had picked himself off the ground, Snape was standing next to him, looking livid. Godfather or not, Professor Severus Snape did not tolerate exploding cauldrons in his class.

"Mister Malfoy," Snape said, looking down at him, "You will stay after class and clean up this mess you made," he looked at the rest of the students, "Everyone else, class is over. Out."

No one questioned this and hurried out of the room. Draco breathed a sigh of relief, at least Snape still stuck to his rule of not deducting points from Slytherin. He brushed himself off and began to clean up as Snape disappeared into his office to prepare for the next class.

It wasn't long, thanks to a few cleaning spells he learned, before he had the area cleaned. He picked up his bag, semi-noticing another bag that one of the Gryffindor's had left in their haste to leave. Probably Longbottom, Draco snickered to himself as he opened the door to leave.

Smacking right into someone solid and falling down to the floor, that dark haired someone falling on top of him. Draco opened his mouth to curse the person, then realized he was looking through a pair of round glasses at bright green eyes.

"Potter."

"Malfoy?"

"What are you-?"

"My bag-"

Both of them had spoken at the same time, Potter answering Draco's simultaneous question with a finger pointed at the discarded bag on the Gryffindor side.

"Aren't you... going to move?"

The question turned Draco's head back to Potter, who was giving him the same stunned and confused look that he thought he probably had on his face.

"Not with you on me, Potter..." The word that was usually a curse on his tongue came out a lot softer than he had meant it to. "You move."

Even as he said this, Draco was feeling drawn to move closer, rather than move away. Which is what his rational mind would be screaming at him to do if it were currently functioning.

Potter moved, but instead of moving away, he started to move closer, and Draco followed his actions. Their lips were now millimeters apart, Draco could feel the warmth of Potter's skin, it was so close to his.

The door to Snape's office slammed open and Potter flew off of him so quickly, Draco barely had time to blink before he was standing.

"Mister Malfoy, what are you sti- Potter. What are you doing here and why is Mister Malfoy on the ground?" Snape's eyed Potter and Draco saw his 'I'm going to take points off of Gryffindor' face.

"We just bumped into each other, Professor."

Both Snape and Potter gave Draco an odd look when he said this, before Snape looked back at Potter suspiciously, "Is this true, Mister Potter?"

Potter nodded and snatched up his bag, "I just came back in for this, Professor, I didn't see Malfoy as he was leaving."

Snape just gave a slow nod and then shooed them both out of his classroom so he could let in his next class, telling them to hurry up and get to their own classes.

* * *

A week had now passed and Harry barely felt the time, he was so busy replaying the events in the Potions classroom in his thoughts.

What had happened?

It was like, when he fell on top of Malfoy and saw the surprise and actual emotions in the silvery eyes, his mind had just shut down. He had been running on... Was it instinct that had him leaning closer to Malfoy, or something else?

Would they have... Kissed?

Rather than feeling nauseated, like he thought he should at that thought, he felt his heart give a little leap.

Definitely not instinct then.

It was his heart. His heart had wanted him to kiss Malfoy.

And Malfoy was leaning closer to him too.

It took Harry days of trying to rationalize Malfoy's reaction before he determined that yes, he had been leaning forward. On his own, even.

"Harry..."

So if Snape hadn't come in, they would have kissed.

"Harry."

They definitely would have kissed. Was he okay with that? Probably. Should he be? Probably not.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up just in time to see the rapidly approaching wall. He tensed up in preparation for the inevitable impact.

That never came.

Harry suddenly found himself being yanked into the classroom next to him, saving him from impact.

"What is up with you and that wall, Potter?"

With that unmistakeable drawl, Harry was now aware of who his rescuer was. He turned, and promptly lost the ability to speak. Malfoy himself was looking rather agitated and a little bit ruffled as he cast a locking spell at the door. Harry wasn't sure if he should run or not, because of the look on Malfoy's face.

"Malfoy...?" Harry tried.

Malfoy looked sharply up at him, "Why are you everywhere?"

Harry blinked dumbly, "Wha?"

"Every time I look up, I see your stupid hair or your stupid glasses. I haven't been able to get you out of my head for weeks!"

Harry felt his cheeks heat up as he realized what Malfoy was saying to him, "Me too..."

He peeked up at Malfoy to see him looking stunned again.

"I mean... You know... Thinking about you..." Harry mentally kicked himself at how bad that sounded.

Malfoy dragged his fingers through his hair, then absently fixed it back into perfect order. For the first time Harry had ever seen, Malfoy looked very very lost.

Harry gave a soft laugh as Malfoy turned away, sounding almost hysterical. He had no idea how to handle this situation or even if he was reading into it correctly. Suddenly he couldn't stop his bout of word vomit, "I mean, what could you be saying anyways? We can't possibly have fallen for each other? You can't have fallen in love with me."

Harry knew that his voice sounded confrontational, but his face portrayed hope. A, faint, hope that Malfoy would see past his self-protection and contradict him.

Malfoy whipped back around and grabbed his shoulders, his Malfoy Mask now completely dropped. "That's just it isn't it! I can't have fallen in love with you!" Harry's heart plummeted but Malfoy wasn't done, "Damnit Potter! I can't have just fallen in love with you because I never fell out of love with you! Since the day we met!"

Then Harry felt Malfoy's lips crash against his. It was electric and fire and all tongues and teeth as they wrestled for dominance, neither conceding until they finally broke apart. Harry was panting, looking up at Malfoy and his disheveled uniform.

"Now what, Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirked, "Maybe start by calling each other by our first names."

"Oh, you have a first name?"

"Git."

"Prat."

"Draco."

"Harry."

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay in finishing this, but I really hope you liked it. Just a side note, this is officially the longest thing I have ever written.

Major props to my sister firesofbagginsheild (obviously a Hobbit blog, follow her on Timblr if you like Bagginshield) for helping me edit this.


End file.
